Writer's Block Stories Story 1: Caught
by blackexecutioner
Summary: Part of my Writer's Block stories. Naruto enjoyed his time with a stranger, but when he wakes up, he's in for a lot more than just a Good Morning from this stranger.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't care. She didn't care about the consequences involved. She only wanted to see him. Her father forbid her from seeing her Naruto-kun, but was she finally about to listen to him? She snuck out of the Hyuuga mansion that night and ran to Ichiraku Ramen. She looked around the corner and saw Naruto finishing up a bowl of ramen. He paid the old man and went on his way. _"I've got to follow him."_ She carefully hid her chakra, then slapped herself across her forehead. _"Like he'd be aware that I was around him. He's just that dense, but that's why I love him."_ She followed him until he reached his apartment. She went to the other side and saw an open window. "It's now, or never." She jumped through the window and hid in the bed just as Naruto came into his bedroom. She peeked over her cover and saw him strip into his boxers, then slip into bed.

"Why are you here?" His voice didn't sound surprised. "I know you've been following me all night."

"I wanted you. I don't care if my family doesn't like the fact that I'm in love with a demon spawn, I love you!"

"I love you too." They proceeded to make love through the night.

_The Next Morning_

"Last night was great, don't you think so?" Naruto kissed her on her forehead

"Yeah. I'm glad you were my first."

"You were my first too." Their moment was interrupted by two sets of white eyes.

"Hanabi!! What are you doing with my Naruto-kun!!?" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. Her anger was evident by the lobster blush on her face.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing with Hanabi-sama!!?" Neji was just as red as Hinata.

"Hanabi!!" He opened a curtain and saw that he was lying in bed with Hinata's little sister. "Guys, I can explain this, but I need you to be reasonable!" Neji took a step forward, but Hinata held him back.

"Neji, I can't let you beat Naruto down. Not until I finish beating him six feet into the ground!"

"Hinata, you and your sister smell alike! I thought she was you!"

"Did it ever cross your mind to turn on a light when you're making love to someone?" Neji's anger was in every word he said. "Hinata is yours. She loved you. Hanabi is mine!!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Hanabi's voice came in over everyone else's. "Hinata, I understand how much you love Naruto. You waited day in and day out for him to come to you, but you were just too slow for him this time. He's mine, and I love him." She kissed Naruto on his lips, but he pulled away from her. "What's wrong?"

"You're just too young for me!!"

"What about last night? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"I meant for it to be with Hinata!" At that instant, Hiashi walked into the room.

"Naruto. It's good to see you," Hiashi's voice was hoarse, but the smile he had on his face was out of place for someone of his standing, and the position that they were all in. "Throw some clothes on and meet me at the mansion tonight. I want to talk to you, man to man." He grabbed Hanabi out of the bed and wrapped her in Naruto's sheets. "The Hyuugas will replace your bedsheets…" He took the sheets off of her and grabbed one of Naruto's shirts to put on her. He quickly put it on her and scooped her up bridal style. "Never mind the sheets. You'll have a new shirt." In a flash, all 4 Hyuugas were gone from the apartment.

_"Damn. That was messed up. I lost my virginity to Hanabi!!?"_ Naruto passed out in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: It has been brought to my attention that I didn't mention any ages of people in the first chapter. I figured it was going to be thrown in later, so here's what I thought about: Hanabi is indeed 5 years younger than Naruto and Hinata. If I made her 15, Naruto would be 20, and why would Naruto wait so long to lose his virginity? If I made her 14, I'd be repeating something from another one of my stories, "My Name is Hanabi" and I don't want to feel like doing that again. So… for the sake of my fanfic, please throw out the known fact that's already out, and accept this little tidbit: She will be 3 years younger than Hinata, because this actually worked itself out for my story.

* * *

_

_That night, at the Hyuuga Mansion_

"Hiashi-sama," A servant came into Hiashi's private quarters. "Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you."

"Send him in," said Hiashi without looking away from the window.

"Yes, sir." The servant left the room, and in a few seconds, Naruto walked into the room.

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Naruto in a rude manner.

"For today, I will forget that you addressed me in that rude tone."

"And you don't think you're rude? Talking to me in a chair with your back turned to me?"

"I'm a head in a prestigious clan. I don't need to care about if I'm rude or not." He turned to look at Naruto and smirked inwardly. _"At least he has enough common sense to look good when seeing royalty."_

"Well, that rule needs to be changed. Maybe you just need to be knocked off your high horse."

"Silence, boy!" Naruto could hear the controlled anger coming from Hiashi's voice and decided to stay quiet. "It is two days before Hanabi's 15th birthday, and you took her virginity-"

"I'm sorry about doing that. I really thought she was Hinata!"

"That's not the point right now." Hiashi looked at some paperwork on his desk. "Besides my nephew Neji, I had a list of potential suitors for Hanabi. The clan's agreement was that Hanabi would lose her virginity to the suitor that she really liked once her 15th birthday came around, and she would have a year to do it. Now that you have taken her virginity, you've ruined our clan's tradition, and you're going to have to marry Hanabi."

"What!!? I can't do that!! She's only 15, and I'm 18!! I'm still too old for her!!"

"You and I know that Hyuuga rules are different from other cultural rules. Hyuugas can get married at 12 years of age if there is a powerful clan that wants it to happen. Hanabi even has a suitor that's older than I am, so age isn't an issue. You just have to get ready to marry my daughter in the next month."

"What if I don't want to get married to her?" Hiashi smiled as if he was waiting for Naruto to ask him that question.

"If you don't marry her, we get to kill you. It's as simple as that. I know that your ninja way is to never give up, or go back on your word. Dying because you refuse to marry a girl that is younger than you is just like breaking that ninja way. So, you'll be ready to marry Hanabi in a month's time. You are dismissed." Naruto left the room and saw Hinata standing in the hallway. He walked towards her and gave her a smile.

"Hinata, I'm-" He was stopped by a very hard slap to the face.

"I hate you Naruto!!" She walked away from him, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Something tells me that this is going to be one long month."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've seen Hinata in many roles, and I wanted to do something different with her that may or may not have been used in a lot of fanfics about her. Naturally, Hinata is timid. I've read stories where she opens up to Naruto (SLOWLY), and some stories where she was quick to open up to him, but try to picture where I'm going with this. If it helps, picture yourself in this situation: what if your younger sibling took away the one person that you have admired for every day of your life? How would you feel about it? What if that sibling was forced to marry the person you admired? What would be going through your mind when you look at them? I'm going to stop rambling here, and get into what you really want to read. Oh, and thanks to people that have reviewed this story and gave me little tidbits on information to lead me to where I wanted to go. You've given me so much to work with!!

* * *

**3 days later, at the training grounds**

"Stupid Hanabi!!" Hinata was viciously punching at a wooden post. "I can't believe she stole Naruto away from me!!" She delivered a couple kicks to the post, chipping some wood off of it. "She knew that I loved him. I told her about me marrying him in the future. I told her about my dreams of having kids with him, and us being one big happy, ramen-eating family. Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to do this to me?!!" She delivered a powerful punch to the post, splitting it into millions of pieces with her chakra, then turning the pieces into sawdust. A few yards away, Naruto looked on with fear in his eyes.

"I better not approach her now. She might do me just like she did that post." He thought to himself for a minute, then did a handsign. "Henge!!" He transformed himself into Neji and snuck up behind her. "Hinata-sama. What are you doing out here?" She turned around and found herself shocked to see Neji behind her.

"I'm still upset at the fact that Naruto-kun is going to marry Hanabi, instead of me. How can my father be so mean?"

"Um… I didn't ask you what was wrong with you, I asked what you were doing out here."

"Oh." Hinata blushed a little bit. "I was just taking out my frustration over this whole incident with Naruto and Hanabi."

"Now that you've told me that, I'll answer your question. Hiashi is an ass. He cares about nothing else but the clans. Do you think that Naruto wants to go through with the wedding?" Hinata looked into her "cousin's" eyes before looking down to the ground.

"No, but he really upset me when he saw me and smiled like nothing happened. It really hurt me in my heart. It was like he was ready to marry her, and he threw that smile at me to rub it in my face."

_"She thought I was rubbing it in her face? I was just trying to cheer her up."_ "Neji" stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking again. "Did you give him a chance to explain himself?"

"No, I haven't. I want to hear his side of the story, but hearing that Hanabi and I smell alike isn't enough to get me to listen to him. Nobody, except for Kiba-kun knows that Hanabi and I smell alike." She looked at her "cousin" again. "You know, if this hadn't happened, you would be one of Hanabi's suitors, and she may have chosen you over those other guys."

_"These people marry in their own family? That's just sick!!"_ He thought back to when Neji and Hinata entered his apartment, and Neji mentioned that Hanabi was his. He shuddered at the thought, which caught Hinata's attention.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just caught a little chill, that's all." "Neji's" stomach growled loudly, which almost made him fall to the ground. _"Oh, no. Not this! Not at this time!!"_ "Maybe you should let Naruto explain the situation to you, then you two could try to figure something out if he's not interested in her." He quickly stepped away from her before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Maybe I should talk to him after all."

**At Naruto's apartment**

"Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!!" He went through the doorways until he reached his bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and started relieving himself. "Ahh, that always feels so good when it comes out." After a few minutes, he finished, and was about to flush the toilet when he heard a silent splash of water. He looked to his bathtub and noticed that the curtain was closed. _"Did I have that closed all this time?"_ He opened it up and was taken by surprise when a wet, naked girl jumped on him, dispelling his Henge and making them fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi started kissing Naruto on his lips.

"Get… get off of me! You're the reason for all this trouble!" He started pushing himself away from her while trying to get her off. The action continued until he got to his front door. "Hanabi, I said get off of me!! I'm not in love with you!"

"But I love you, Naruto-kun. We're going to be husband and wife, and we're going to have a lot of kids, and we're going to be one big, happy ramen-eating family!! Take me, Naruto-kun. Let's make love again!" Naruto slid his body up the frame and towards the door, but as soon as he reached for the knob, it opened, causing him to fall outside with a naked Hanabi on top of him. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata, can I please explain this situation to you? I'm not the bad guy here!" He was taken over by a moan of pleasure. He looked down to see that Hanabi's tongue was licking on his manhood. _"Dang, she works fast. I didn't even notice her unzip my pants."_

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Hinata's voice was barely holding back the anger within it. "You already have someone that will listen to you obediently." She ran away from the apartment sobbing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes. Those damned white eyes of the Hyuuga family. Whether they were looking at him in anger, sadness, love, or hatred, Naruto was tired of seeing them. Especially when he was forcefully dragged to attend the birthday ceremonies of Hyuuga Hanabi. Every single Hyuuga in Konoha was in attendance, from the cold, stoic prodigy of the Hyuuga Branch Family, Neji, to the girl he actually became aware of him liking him from her scents. The Hyuuga with the softest eyes in the entire clan, Hinata, to the most lovesick female he had ever seen since Sasuke's fangirls, and the main cause of all of his troubles, and his captor by family law, Hanabi.

_"Sasuke, wherever you are, please kill me!! Now I understand why you tried so hard to stay away from fangirls!"_

**In a dark cave in another country**

"Achoo!! Achoo!!" Sasuke rubbed his nose and patiently meditated to himself. _"Damn Orochimaru, and that assistant of his. They never clean up around here."_

**At the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Naruto-kun?" Hanabi approached her fiancée and gave him a kiss on his lips. A small amount of murmurs circulated throughout the Hyuugas concerning the heiress's kiss to the demon brat. "There's a table filled with ramen for you, my love."

"Right now, ramen isn't going to even cheer me up." Naruto looked uncomfortably at the Hyuuga Clan members, then lowered his head. "Why did you have your birthday celebration 2 days after your actual birthday?" It wasn't one of the questions he really wanted to ask, but he couldn't ask her why she was lying in his bathtub, uninvited in his house, and waiting for him like she did yesterday while they were in front of the Hyuuga Clan. After all, even though he was guaranteed not to be killed, he still didn't want to be the training dummy for advanced Jyuuken techniques from more than 300 Hyuugas.

"It's because we wanted to wait for every last Hyuuga, Main or Branch family, to be back in the village before my birthday celebration took place." She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. Naruto swore he could feel a killer intent radiating throughout the room, but different from the usual ones he felt from the older Hyuugas. He looked at Hinata, and saw her look away from him. It was at that time that he got a good idea.

"Hiashi-sama!" The Hyuuga leader looked at the boy, acknowledging him with a slow, silent nod. "I've decided that I will marry Hyuuga Hinata, instead of her sister, Hanabi. I realize how much she loves me, and I am recognizing her feelings. I have fallen madly in love with her!" If Hinata hadn't been upset at what she saw yesterday, she would've fainted at the mention of Naruto marrying her, but she saved her faint until he mentioned that he was in love with her. Madly in love, at that.

"So, you want to marry my daughter, Hinata? I will allow you to do that." Naruto let out a yell for joy, but Hiashi's hand came in the air, stopping Naruto's exclamation. "However, just because you're going to marry Hinata, doesn't mean that you're going to be released from your wedding with Hanabi. Uzumaki Naruto, you will wed both Hinata and Hanabi in one month." Over the ongoings on the celebration, there was an audibly deafening slap to a forehead. Neji looked at Naruto with fury in his eyes.

"What!!!!?? I have to marry both of them!!!!??" The shock finally set in Naruto's mind. "I can't marry two women!!!"

"Yes, you can." Neji's voice was calm, compared to Naruto's hysterical voice. "You didn't know that it was written in the oldest Hyuuga laws, and you just did everything to solidify your marriage to both women." Naruto was giving him a confused look. Neji sighed from seeing his face. "If someone has been forced to marry an heir, and there are two or more heirs in the household, the person must declare their love for the other heir, in front of the entire Hyuuga Clan, and the heir that you are acknowledging your love towards must also accept in front of the clan. Everyone in the Hyuuga clan… even the entire village knows about Hinata's love for you, so you have just dug an even deeper hole for yourself." He stood up from the table and walked away from the ceremony. "Good luck with your personal hell, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked at Neji as he walked away from the table.

_"Thank Kami-sama I didn't come up with an idea of trying to be gay. Who knows what would've happened to me?"_ He got up and focused his attention towards the ramen table. _"Maybe I should drown myself in the ramen and get this all over with."_ He walked to the ramen table and grabbed a bowl of his favorite food.

_"Naruto-kun… and I… are going to be… married? Along with him and… Hanabi?"_ Hinata stayed on the ground, not wanting to get back up and face her future husband, and his… other wife.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I'm really sorry that this story has waited almost 3 years before getting updated in any way. Life happens, as we all know, for the good or bad. If anyone wants to know the whole story, please send me a PM.**_

_**Oh, and please read and review. To anyone that read this chapter way long ago, this is a revision of the original from so long ago. Time gave me a new way to handle this story, so I had to edit a little here and there to make things fit into place.**_

_**If you have read many fanfictions, you know the disclaimers too well.**_

The Next Day (30 days until the wedding)

Naruto needed a place that he could go to take his mind off of the events that were unfolding in his life_. "Ichiraku's? Nah. Too many people would know exactly where to find me if I went there. My apartment? Nope. Hanabi found a way in there when I knew I had the doors and windows locked and I had the only key to the door. She might want to try there again. Kakashi-sensei?"_ An image came to his mind about Kakashi in a leather outfit kneeling at Anko's feet begging her for more punishment as she held a whip in her left hand. _"I don't even like remembering walking in on that! That was too much, even for Icha Icha Paradise's standards! Maybe I should go into Ino's Flower Shop! Nobody would expect me there!"_ He ran to the flower shop, and when he finally got there, he stopped and started thinking to himself. _"What kind of flower would be good enough to give to a kinda creepy girl to tell her that I'm sorry for everything crazy that has happened over these past few days?"_ He scratched his head for a minute, then chewed on his thumb for a little bit. _"Maybe I should just ask Ino. After all, she's the flower expert that runs the damn shop."_ He went inside the shop, only to run into someone that looked like a long raven-haired female. They both fell on the ground ungracefully, then picked themselves off of the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He looked at the person and saw that it was Neji. "Oh, it's you, Neji-chan. You really need a haircut or something. You looked like a dark-haired female to me."

"What the hell are you doing here Naruto?" The tone of Neji's voice reverberated throughout the store, and even caused a few flowers to wilt upon hearing the venom that was laced within.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Naruto was looking Neji in his eyes. The tension in the shop made it harder for the customers to focus on their selections, and caught Ino's attention.

"_What the hell? Naruto is in here! My goodness! Look at that sexy ass body of his! Wait… Am I drooling?" _She quickly rubbed her mouth and let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank Kami-sama I didn't drool over him. He's Hinata's hunksickle! Or he would be… Too bad she can't see that he's too dense to see how she feels for him."_ She walked to the two and pushed them apart. _"Damn, Naruto and Neji feel so solid!"_ A huge grin lit up on her face before she quickly focused on the event happening on both sides of her. "Whatever you two are going to do, do it outside. My family and I have spent too much time growing everything here, and we don't want it destroyed." The two ignored the words of Ino and kept their focus on each other.

"The reason why I'm here…" Neji slowly ground out from clenched teeth before looking at Ino. "Is to buy flowers for TenTen. Now that I'm not assuring my guaranteed freedom from this Caged Bird Seal that I _proudly_ wear on my damn forehead," He pointed to his forehead, then tapped it a few times for emphasis so that someone as dense as Naruto could get simply, "I have to try to win back the heart of the one that I had to blow off just so I could have true freedom from my damn Branch Family! You ruined my chances of finally being free! You even had to go and open your damn mouth and get yourself married off to the other head of the Main Family! You screwed me, Uzumaki Naruto! You screwed me out of my fate! You screwed me out of my true moment of happiness! You screwed ME out of my FREEDOM!"

"Jeez, leave the loud talking to me." Naruto relaxed his body a bit. "Yelling, for you, seems so out of character for the stoic Neji that a few people close to you know and love… or fear because of those creepy ass eyes. Besides, Jiraiya would have a field day if he got wind of any two Hyuugas together in bed. Can you imagine all the Neji/Hinata or Neji/Hanabi stories that he'd have everywhere, and the ones that his fans would also write?" Ino looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"_What the hell does that have to do with Neji being screwed out of his freedom?"_ At the same time, Kyuubi was mentally asking Naruto the same question.

"_Really, it has nothing to do with it, but there are a hell of a lot of Neji/Hinata stories that Jiraiya has in storage for the day that it ever happens."_ His mind returned to the shop. "Would all those stories about you and Hinata, or you and Hanabi be worth your freedom? Even then, you'd still be a caged bird, but then you'd be in everyone's homes, or even Kakashi-sensei's weapons pouch. You'd still be Neji'd (Screwed, F.Y.I) either way it g-" Naruto was interrupted with a strong chakra induced palm strike to his chest, sending him flying out of the door of the shop and launching him 50 feet in front of it. Naruto slowly raised himself off of the ground and looked at Neji.

"You still want to play games during a serious situation like this? Fine. I'll play a game with you." He casually walked out through the broken door as if it never existed in the first place. "This little game is called 'Shatter the Demon Vessel's Bones!" He quickly charged towards Naruto, Byakugan at its strongest, with massive amounts of chakra in his hands.

"_Crap! This is going to be bad! I don't think I'll be able to dodge his next attack!"_ Naruto seemed to feel the world move in slow motion around him, including Neji. _"Move… Move… Move… Move… Move… Move… Move… Move… Dammit! Why the hell can't my body move!"_ His body was unresponsive as he saw Neji's palms close in on his unmoving body. Just as Neji was about to hit Naruto, a hand came out of nowhere and blocked his attack. Naruto and Neji looked up in surprise to see Rock Lee standing between them.

"Is there anything wrong, Neji-kun? Why are you attacking Naruto-kun?" Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief to see the Green Beast of Konoha.

"Neji went crazy in my shop," Ino said as she walked out of the shop to check on the commotion on the streets. Neji took a deep breath and pulled his hand away from Lee.

"Lee, it's nothing to worry about." Neji calmed himself down and turned away from Lee and Naruto. "I just lost my composure for a little while and got mad at Naruto for… certain reasons." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Lee turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, are-"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Naruto interrupted Lee before he could go any further with his sentence. "I think I'll just go home and rest for a while…" He quickly thought of Hanabi waiting for him when he reached his home and got comfortable. "Never mind that, I'll go to Ichiraku's…" An image of a pissed off Hinata waiting on him to grace Ichiraku's shop came to his mind. "Damn! What can I do to get away from them!" Lee and Ino looked at him with a questionable look on their faces. Naruto realized he was receiving uncomfortable stares, and smiled to throw off any questions that may have been aimed at him. "It's a very long and complicated story, and I think it'll be fully explained in less than a month. Do you two think you could wait that long to find out the whole story?" They both nodded as Naruto left in the same fashion that Neji left in.

"_Just because you said to wait a month to find out about this, doesn't mean that I'm just going to be a good little girl and wait around for you to tell me."_ Ino allowed a smirk to grace her face before she started walking to her shop.

"Ino-san, what kind of flowers do you think Sakura-san likes?" Lee's question stopped her in mid pace.

"Well, she likes a lot of flowers. Let me show you some great flowers that she may be interested in. Maybe the power of youth will encourage you to buy her a lot of flowers." Upon hearing the words "Power of Youth," Lee was already burning red hot with passion.

"YOSH! I WILL BUY HER MANY KINDS OF FLOWERS, AND IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE A SINGLE ONE, I WILL WALK AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS 500 TIMES IN ONE DAY!" He gave his signature Nice Guy pose and ran into the shop.

_"He may be weird, but at least he's going to help pay for the door repairs."_ She walked into the shop, ready to make a fortune from Lee's unending passion.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ladies, Gentlemen, and Loyal readers! I present to you, the first true update in 3 years! Please read and review this story, and if anyone wants to know why this story took me 3 years to update, please send me a PM, and I will answer it in a timely manner.**_

**_Through over 250,000 Naruto stories, the disclaimer still stays the same: I only own this story, not Naruto._**

After getting Lee to buy well over a thousand flowers to try to impress Sakura, Ino let her mother take over the shop and decided to try to find anyone that could possibly give her the answers she was looking for.

"Someone has to know what's been going on around here," she thought as she slowly walked around on the streets. "First Neji comes in with his… hot… self, then Naruto and his… equally Hot… Self comes in after him. Both of those guys, Naruto especially, wouldn't be seen there. But at least it was a good sight to see…" She started smiling and walking, not paying attention to what she was doing until she bumped into someone shorter than her. "Oh, excuse me. I wasn't paying much attention, I'm sorry." She looked down to see Moegi looking up at her.

"It's ok," said Moegi. "I kinda wasn't paying attention myself."

"Moegi, would you happen to know anything that's going on with Naruto? " Ino mentally slapped herself in the forehead. She knew that Moegi was still part of Konohamaru's team, and had trained under Naruto in the past, but she didn't know if they would happen to be in the know of the goings on with their former trainer.

"Not really much, except I heard something from Konohamaru about Hanabi saying she was going to make a new kind of ramen and try to get Naruto to try it."

"That seems pretty out there. Why would Hanabi try to make ramen? Having Naruto taste it is reasonable, but…" Something clicked in Ino's head before she remembered something Neji said in the shop earlier.

"_The reason why I'm here…" Neji said through clenched teeth at Naruto, "Is to buy flowers for TenTen. Now that I'm not assuming my guaranteed freedom from this Caged Bird seal I wear, I have to win back her heart. You had to go and get yourself married off to the other head of the Main Family!"_ Her mind returned to the real world.

"Thanks for letting me know that. I've got some errands I've got to take care of. See you around." She jumped to a rooftop before going towards Team Gai's training grounds. "I heard a loose rumor a few days ago from someone that Hanabi had a little crush on Naruto, but I just cast it aside because teens develop crushes on older people, especially someone that their siblings like just to infuriate them. But when Neji said something about marriage and his freedom being taken, he must've been talking about something relating to that." She pushed more chakra into her feet and sped off to the grounds. When she finally approached the grounds, she saw many pieces of splintered wood littering the grounds, and a panting Neji in the middle of it all.

"Ino, you're the last person I expected to see here today," said Neji.

"And you expected to see Naruto more than me?"

"I did." He turned to her, deactivating his Byakugan and looking in her eyes. "Had he shown up here, I would've put him in the hospital in a near death state." He briefly frowned before returning to a semi-stoic facial expression. "I apologize for what happened earlier today at your shop. Hiashi-sama will pay for the repairs needed to it."

"It's ok. The 'Power of Youth' will take care of all damages over time." She couldn't help but smile when she said that.

"Lee is still trying to impress Sakura. Idiot."

"I don't think he's an idiot for that. It's really romantic that he's trying so hard. After all, he bought about 1000 flowers. We had to send a message to other florists to import more varieties to us."

"I know you didn't just come here for idle chit-chat, because I'm not the type for that. What do you really want?" Ino's smile left her, and she got into a serious mood.

"What's going on between you and Naruto?"

"It is nothing that concerns you. It is Hyuuga family business, and shall be made known when the time is right."

"Busting up my shop, yelling, and scaring my customers makes it a concern for me!" She raised her voice a bit, but she quickly lowered it when she remembered who she was talking to. "Naruto and the Hyuuga family are involved with this, so that must mean Hinata finally confessed her feelings to him. Am I right?"

"I only wish you were right." Her jaw lowered in disbelief. "But as I said, you'll find out when the time comes for the public to know." He turned his back to her before walking away from her.

"Do you want TenTen back?" The words came out as a whisper, but from his slight reactions, Ino could tell that Neji heard her loud and clear. "If you really want her back, I can help you if-"

"I don't need your help! I can get her back myself." He took a deep breath before taking a step away from her. "And I don't need you trying to blackmail me for the answers you're wanting. Be patient. Haven't you ever heard someone speak those words to you? The best information cannot be gathered by hastily asking questions." He took a couple more steps away from her. "Besides, even I don't know what's going on anymore. The events of the past couple days are too confusing to sort through at the moment. Goodbye, Ino." He walked away from her, a little too exhausted physically and mentally to pump chakra into his feet and run away.

* * *

"Naruto, you messed up!" Tsunade roared in outrage as Naruto sat still in his seat. He wished to be anywhere but in front of her facing her wrath, even near the root of his troubles, Hanabi. "You wanted to become Hokage all this time, yet you didn't bother thinking about studying the clan laws didn't you?" She sighed as Naruto sighed.

"No, I didn't," he said with his head hanging down to the floor. "I was gonna wait on that for a while, wait until I became the Hokage and settled into the position for a few days before actually looking through them."

"Looking through them, not studying them. Typical knuckleheaded ninja." Tsunade shifted through the paperwork that was neatly sorted on her desk, thankful that Shizune organized all the paperwork last night when Jiraiya took her on an impromptu date to once again try to win her over. "Hiashi sent me the entire details about your marriage to his daughters, along with the laws and sections where said bylaws about marrying both heirs are detailed. It's ironclad. You're not breaking this unless one of them dies." She looked up to Naruto with a smile. "Look up here boy!" Naruto looked into her amber eyes and felt a little disturbed by her smile. "You should really consider yourself lucky. Any guy would kill to be in your position, having 2 beautiful women to pamper him and cater to your wants and needs. Besides, with your shadow clones, you could-"

"Stop!" He held his hands up in front of him. "The sake must've been great for you to get those thoughts flowing."

"Nah, not the sake. Just… A preview of the new Icha Icha Frenzy that Jiraiya showed me last night. It's got a likeness of you featured as the protagonist. It's pretty ironic that the next Icha Icha entry has your likeness in it, and yet just like him, you have 2 girls, sisters at that, wanting to marry you. Did you happen to talk to him about what's been going on?"

"No, not yet. He's had that book finished for the past couple months, so there's no way that he's made this based off of my life. And he was gone for the past month promoting it and doing marketing research, the only really serious 'research' he'll ever do in his life. He goes around to different publishing companies seeing who would like to publish and get it spread through the countries, and he asks his 'loyal' smut readers/fans what they would like to see in the next installment, or what their opinions of the past volumes are."

"I guess he does do a lot more than just peek in the bathhouses."

"Sure does. He constantly stays busy with this work." The sound of papers rustling filled the room in place of the minute of silence.

"So, who do you really have feelings for, and why?" Naruto was surprised to hear her ask him that question.

"Truth be told… I just started noticing Hinata lingering somewhere around me, like a stalker or something. I didn't pay her any mind, and thought she was just passing by me on random occasions. Sakura told me something about Hinata liking me, and didn't know the way to show me. Then 2 days later, I come home from a night at Ichiraku's, go inside my apartment, and find someone that smelled like Hinata, lavender and vanilla, laying in my bed. I thought she was making a very bold move in doing that. I knew someone had been following me, but they didn't seem threatening in any way. After that, she motioned for me to come into my bed, possibly to prove her love or like for me. It took me by surprise when she told me that she loved me. Come to find out the next morning that it was Hanabi." He sighed and slapped his left hand against his forehead. "I wanted to give Hinata a chance, but I screwed things up so horribly with us that when this marriage goes through, I doubt that she'll even speak to me, or look at me for screwing up so badly. I just wish I had a better way to tell her that I was sorry for all of this mess happening to us." Tsunade stood up and walked to a closet within her office.

"Your wish has been granted, young master." She opened the closet door, and an unconscious body with long midnight blue hair fell to the floor, a deep red blush covering her facial features. She chuckled nervously. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that…"

"Hinata!" Naruto looked down at her unconscious body as he quickly moved from his chair to sitting her upper body on one of his knees.

_**Gasp! Miss Hinata in the closet? Sneaky!**_

**_Ok, the first time I posted this chapter, it was right before my laptop's OS crashed, which meant there was an error that I couldn't fix for a while. Personally, I feel that there's always some stuff I can do better on, or correct within stories, so I usually try to let them go quickly before that happens. Anyway, while worrying about getting it corrected, I got a review wondering if I was gonna raise the rating to M. To anyone else that was wondering, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not raising the rating. That's for future stories, but this rating will stay T because I don't want to write lemons in any Writer's Block stories._**

**_If you like what you read, please leave me a review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello wonderful readers! I feel like I've hit a period of enlightenment in my life, where things are taking a great turn. LOL it's not 3 years, and I've updated this story. That's great enough. I've got the motivation to write more, and it's all thanks to the most electrifying girl in fanfic entertainment today (lol maybe not that big), my boo, and my literary strength, GangstaSummoner. Please take the time to check out her amazing stories, especially the hidden gem in Twilight, "Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story". Please read and leave your reviews for me, and her stories if you get the chance to read them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Why was Hinata in the closet?" Asked Naruto as he rubbed and patted Hinata's face to wake her up.

"Oh, ninjas just randomly pop up in closets nowadays," replied Tsunade as she watched the two on the floor.

"I'm serious, Baa-chan! Why was Hinata in there?"

"She was in there because I wanted her to be in there. I asked her if she could possibly eavesdrop on our conversation so she could see the Naruto that she fell in love with, not the Naruto that… Accidentally slept with her sister. She loves you Naruto, more than you ever knew." Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto above her, only less than a foot from her face.

"You're beautiful," Naruto smiled down at Hinata, who started blushing again after hearing him say that to her. "Don't pass out on me anytime soon. I want to talk to you about some stuff, and I don't want you to escape from me right now."

"Alright, I'll try not to pass out." Naruto helped her to her feet, then led her to one of the other chairs in the office. She took her seat and Naruto sat beside her.

"Are you mad at me for all that has gone on with us over the past couple days?"

"I was mad a couple days ago. I've calmed down since then."

"I know you heard the story I told Tsunade Baa-chan about what happened a couple days ago, and we've been on bad terms over those days. Do you believe me on that, that Hanabi smelled exactly like you, and looked like you in the dark?"

"I believe it, but I'm really skeptical on that. Do you know exactly how my sister smells like?"

"Lavender and Vanilla?"

"Mangoes. Hanabi hates Lavender and Vanilla with a passion."

"She smells like mangoes naturally? I didn't know that…"

"Naruto…" He looked and saw Tsunade shaking her head. "The girl pretty much drowns herself in everything mango related. She eats mangoes on a daily basis. I mean, if you were to go between her legs-"

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata was blushing redder than a beet. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but…"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Innocent Hinata. The point is, your 'fiancee' is an idiot."

"Ok, maybe I am an idiot, but I'm an idiot that wants to give my number one fan a chance to know the idiot much deeper." He reached and grabbed Hinata's right hand. If there was any way she could turn any redder than she was, someone would've had to make a new color scale. In fact, it was time to measure her temperature, since she was as red as possible. "Hinata, are you ok?"

"I-I-I Thi-Think s-s-s-s-so" Hinata was stuttering for the first time since this incident happened. She was so angry each time when she was somewhere near him that she kept her thoughts straight and focused, making sure he heard her loud and clear whenever she said something to him. Now, she was holding his hand, no longer slightly angered at the situation, and turning into mush at the mere mention that she was his number one fan. Oh, how she wished this didn't happen so she could peacefully wish this were a dream… But sadly, she had to share that dream with her sister. Her baby sister that recently laid on Naruto naked, and took his member into her mouth. Remembering that, her anger replaced the embarrassment and she quickly shoved him away from her. She stood up and activated her Byakugan. "Why did you do it! Why the hell did you sleep with my sister! She's only 15!" As quick as a flash of lightning, she struck him in the heart full on with her Jyuuken. Naruto stumbled into the wall, coughing up blood with each breath he took.

"Tsu…" Blood splattered onto the floor of the office when he was calling for help. "Tsunade, why won't you…"

"Oh, don't let me stop this lover's quarrel," said Tsunade as she took a seat behind her desk. "Hinata knows not to kill you. She won't kill you because she loves you." Naruto tried to dodge Hinata's strikes, but he was struck in the lungs a couple times. He looked up at her with red eyes and a feeling of rage boiling from within him. "Don't use that here. You'll die on the spot." She didn't even look up from her paperwork, then stamped her signature on a few loose documents she quickly skimmed through. Hinata struck Naruto in the chest again, then got surprised when he grabbed her hand when she pulled away for her next strike.

"Stop that!" The bloodlust was thick within Naruto's voice, and it even caused Hinata to flinch from the concentrated killing intent he radiated. He pulled her into him, sensing that she was scared for her life, and kissed her passionately on her lips. The fear suddenly left Hinata as she was becoming part of the violent maelstrom that was her fiance. Their tongues wrapped around each other, each fighting for dominance of the other's mouth. When Hinata touched Naruto's chest, he quickly removed his jacket without breaking their kiss. The room seemed to get a few degrees hotter, to the point that anything metallic started to turn a dull orange. Tsunade let out a loud whistle while wiping her brow with a useless order to catch that damned cat Tora. As many times as Genin have caught that cat, he should either be dead or… Really, that cat should be dead! Team Gai caught the cat when they were just starting and that was how many years ago? It didn't matter to Tsunade. She could say that the order was "accidentally" lost in the shuffle of her clumsy assistant. She knew she would have to share the expensive sake with Shizune for taking the heat, and to share this story of two lovers in her office. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, and smiled at Hinata, who was standing before him in a very tattered jacket and pants. He leaned behind her ear and kissed her lobe before biting into her neck. She cried out in both pleasure and pain, then hugged Naruto tightly.

"Hinata?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Your smell…" At those words, her calm blush was back. She could just melt because they were so close to each other. "You smell of a very faint lavender, vanilla, lots of sweat, not like you've been working out, but a lustful sweat, and…" She was swooning on everything he was saying. Her body was in pure bliss, and she was on cloud nine. She wanted this man to be hers forever. "You smell even more like pee." She snapped out of her bliss and looked down to see that the tattered shreds of her pants were indeed wet. She had the pee scared out of her, because of the bloodlust he was still emitting. He moved away from her ear and looked into her eyes. The eyes of Hyuuga held fear within them, and though it was Hinata, he was for once glad to see fear in those all seeing eyes of the Hyuugas, even if it was at the cost of Hinata's decency.

Hinata stared at those eyes of Naruto's, lost within the danger that they held in them. They scared her, but a primal urge from within wanted him more because of those red eyes. She didn't care that she was standing in front of him in pee soaked pants. He could've took her however she presented herself and not cared. She wanted him badly, and the bite he gave her seemed to reflect her desires.

"You're mine Hinata. Forever." He flashed a fanged grin that seemed to let her body know to finish its involuntary actions. She was glad that all she did out of fear was lose control of her bladder. Naruto's eyes changed back to their sky blue before he kissed Hinata on the cheek and left the office as if she never hurt him in their tussle earlier.

_"So that's the power of the Kyuubi that he's contained for so long. It's scary, but it feels so good to be around it!"_

"Hinata? Hinata!" Tsunade called for Hinata to snap her out of her trance. She blinked a few times before looking at the Hokage. "You might want to get home and take care of that... problem you have."

"Y-yes ma'am." She quickly left the office, hoping that nobody would see her state of dress.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked at all the destruction Naruto caused by letting a bit of the kyuubi's chakra out. Sure she was gonna take a lot of heat from Shizune, but it was gonna be well worth it, especially since the whole event was on camera. She smiled and started whistling a nonsense tune while looking at the corners of the room, seeing that all 4 cameras were still in place and showing a purple light through the genjutsu she set up. _"It looks like this is gonna be a very interesting 30 days…"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my faithful readers! Life hit me hard over the past 2 months with my godfather passing and the funeral afterwards. Then I caught writer's block on ALL of my stories, so that was another setback. Don't try to take my word for this, but I will try to update as many stories as I can every 2 weeks to satisfy everyone, including myself. Please enjoy, read, and leave me a review. And Disclaimers shall always remain the same!**_

The next Morning (29 days before the wedding)

She was feeling it in her heart… The steady thumping that was being drenched with the feeling of fear. Every time she closed her eyes, she could still see those scary, yet beautiful crimson eyes of his. Should she forever fear her fiancée, or should she jump in the hurricane that is Naruto? Should she treasure the fact that she was possibly the only one out of her and her sister that saw a glimpse of the Kyuubi and what his aura alone is capable of, or should she warn Hanabi of the dangers that she's getting herself into? The questions, along with various wild dreams of a Naruto cloaked in Kyuubi's chakras battling his normal self, kept her up through the night. As she watched the sunrise through her window, she thought about how life with Naruto would be like, with and without her sister in it. Without Hanabi, she could have him, both versions of him all to herself. Wake up with him, sleep with him, have him show that Kyuubi side when he's fighting to save her. With Hanabi in the picture… Arguments. Constant arguments with her over time they spend with Naruto. No privacy for them…

"_It's not fair!"_ Tears slid down her face, landing on her sheets as the thoughts of a life with Hanabi involved with them continued to flood her mind. It seemed that the closer she got to Naruto, the further he would be from her. The tears flowed as she wiped her eyes with her sheets. _"Why couldn't we be happy together? Why did Hanabi mess things up for us?"_ She dried up most of the tears, and a sudden thought hit her: Since this whole mess started, she had been thinking selfishly about the situation. Anybody that wanted someone would think selfishly about the person they were obsessed with, but she had been thinking of it as if she had already asked him to be hers, then he acted like a dog and cheated on her, making things much worse. How would she have been if this didn't happen at all? More than likely, Naruto wouldn't be any different to most of her feelings for him. It would've taken something major to get him to notice her… _"Then again, this is that major event."_ She got out of bed and noticed it was still cool from last night, so she slid her houseshoes and a waking robe on and went to get something to eat since doing any real kind of sleeping was out of the question.

She walked briskly towards the kitchen, hoping something could at least ease her mind for a while before she had to deal with anything else unexpected. When she finally made it in there, she saw her sister sitting in the kitchen, eating on a bowl of Apple Jacks and lazily watching some cartoon on the tv.

"_So much for easing my mind."_

She unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, and realized how silly it seemed to be straightening up this early with nothing to do and nobody to impress. Hanabi's hair was just as disheveled as her own, and neither one looked like they cared to impress the "gemstone of their eye" at 6 in the morning. Hinata went to one of the cabinets and grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes, holding onto it for a bit knowing that the Apple Jacks her sister was eating on would be nearly empty. She really hated that horrible habit of her sister's, leaving an almost empty box of cereal in the cabinet when she could simply eat the rest of the box, and throw it away. She would rather not find the box of cereal in the cabinet, than to have her hopes up for one cereal, then have to unexpectedly mix 2 cereals because she was fooled into thinking there was a lot more of one. This morning, Hanabi happened to be eating the Apple Jacks. The Apple Jacks that Hinata loved to have on these kinds of mornings when sleep abruptly waved her farewell for the day.

"Why?" When Hinata spoke that word, though whispered, Hanabi turned her attention to her sister and stared at the back of her head. Hinata took the Frosted Flakes out of the cabinet and turned to see the same eyes she had looking right back at her.

"Why what?" asked Hanabi.

"Why did you have to start this mess?"

"What mess? There's Apple Jacks in there." Hinata's eyes narrowed a bit at her sister before she went to another cabinet and grabbed a bowl out of there. She set the bowl down and started pouring the Frosted Flakes in it.

"The whole thing with Naruto." She went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. She silently thanked Kami that it was enough milk for possibly two bowls of cereal. She poured the milk on her cereal before putting it back in the fridge. "You barely even knew about him before a few days ago. You really don't know anything about him now. Why do you even like him? What is it about him that caught your attention? Tell me anything!"

"I like him." Silence filled the kitchen except for the cartoon.

"What do you like about him?" Hinata grabbed a spoon and started eating her cereal.

"Him." Hinata sighed and shook her head. This obviously wasn't going to get anywhere. She continued to eat on her cereal and watch the cartoon. She had to admit, cartoons were becoming dumber each day.

"What is it that you like about Naruto?" Hinata glanced over towards her sister to see if she was paying her more attention, or the tv.

"He's unique." Hanabi took another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"And?"

"And he's Naruto." Hanabi said through the food in her mouth. Hinata could feel the anger going through her body. For a 15 year old, she was acting more and more childish about this, especially when she was playing with the delicate subject matter of "her" Naruto. She liked how that went through her mind. "Her Naruto."

"Could you please give me a straight answer!"

"No!"

"Why not? Why can't you give me a straight answer!"

"Because…"

"Because?" Her voice was getting strained, and it was too early in the morning for something like that to be happening. "Because you don't know why you like him, except to make me jealous, is that right?" Hanabi stayed silent and tried to ignore her sister by watching the cartoon. "You have no connection with him. You know absolutely nothing about him. You don't know of the struggles he went through when he was younger. You weren't even born when I witnessed the troubles he went through because of…" Hinata almost forgot that the Kyuubi was an S-Class secret. She found out about it a few years ago, when she overheard some villagers talking about Naruto. She put the pieces of the puzzle together, the whispers whenever Naruto would pass by or complete a mission, Naruto's amazing chakra capacities, and what was told to her about the Sand invasion. She confirmed it with the Hokage, and was told to keep it a secret, or be executed if it were to be publicly spoken.

"I don't like him… I love him! I'm madly in love with him!" Hinata just couldn't take it anymore. Something inside her snapped and she threw the rest of her cereal and milk on Hanabi. She shrieked in surprise when it happened and stood ready to fight Hinata.

"Answer me! What the hell is it that you like about Naruto! I've been asking you, and asking you for the past few minutes. You're 15, answer me like you're 15!" Hanabi thrust her palm at her sister, chakra active and brimming within it. Her sister countered her palm strike with one of her own. "Fighting me is not the way to answer like a 15 year old."

"Does it matter?" She thrust again, only to be blocked as skillfully as the first time. "You threw your cereal on me like an 8 year old, so I'm 'answering' you like a responsible 15 year old should." They continued to throw strikes at each other for the next few minutes, each one trying to outdo the other. Hiashi walked into the kitchen and saw his daughters competing against each other.

"_Love, such a powerful thing."_ He chuckled as he looked on at his girls giving their all in their fight. _"I guess it's time to put a stop to this."_ He activated his Byakugan and whistled loudly. The girls each stopped before they would've been struck in the chest by each other's attack. "It's too early in the morning to have a spat over who loves Naruto more."

"Father! Hanabi doesn't love Naruto the way…" Hinata started blushing when she said that. "The way… I do… I want to know what she sees in him, and she won't answer me."

"Hinata, you should know by now that arranged marriages don't have to involve love. She found someone attractive that she has an interest in, so the potential to form a loving connection will come later. If not, then they can have children for the growth of both clans and she will be his provider of children."

"But she could still get with Neji, like you had once proposed, for the improvement of our clan."

"Out of the question. She chose Naruto as her suitor, and Naruto chose you." Hiashi felt his heart drop a little when he saw the unconscious hanging of Hinata's jaw. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing that can be done about it. Now, could you two please try to keep it civil? We don't need either of you hospitalized in critical condition before the wedding." He walked out of the kitchen slowly, keeping an eye on the two through his Byakugan. "Oh, and Hinata, keep it down. You've gotten so angry that your voice has almost gone out from the yelling you've been doing." When he exited, Hinata did a long hard stare at her sister, which was returned with an equal force by Hanabi. The two continued to stare at each other for a while, until Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Hinata.

"Naruto and I are gonna be a happy couple, and there's nothing that Ms. Old Hag Hinata can do about it." Hanabi stuck her tongue out again and laughed.

"If I could, I'd rip your tongue out and shove it right down your throat!" Hinata's hoarse voice made her sound a little ferocious towards her sister.

"I'm shaking Hinata," Hanabi shivered a little bit after the comment. "And it's not from the morning air. Big sis, you wouldn't harm a fly or a flea. Do you really think you'd do something like that to little old me?"

"What you don't know could really get you killed in the long run."

"But what I do know, is all of the 'Ruuh Ruuh Ruuh' that you're spewing over there is getting really annoying. So please leave it alone until you're able to speak properly to me. Is that ok for you big sister?" She took her bowl of cereal and drank the last bit of milk and cereal out of it before putting it in the sink. "Remember, no speaking about Naruto until you sound better, not like you're barking at me." She quickly left the kitchen, leaving Hinata fuming with anger.

"She keeps dodging the question. She doesn't have a clear reason why she likes him." Hinata's left hand smacked the table hard before she bent down and picked up her bowl and spoon off the floor.

"Do you enjoy talking to yourself?" Neji's voice scared her, making her drop the bowl and spoon back onto the floor.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one that does it." Hinata picked the items up again and put them in the sink. "Why are you in here so early?"

"Training with Lee." Hinata turned and noticed that Neji was fully dressed and equipped for training. "Why are you hoarse so early?"

"Yelling at Hanabi. You and I both know that she doesn't have concrete feelings for Naruto, and she doesn't have an answer to why she likes him."

"And it concerns you for what reason?"

"Because I'm the other party in this! Hanabi's not the only one marrying Naruto, I am as well, and I'm trying to get a straight answer about her feelings for him out of her."

"And it concerns you for what reason?" Hinata hated that about Neji, and it was one of the annoying factors that had become attached to this already annoying day. Whenever Neji had to repeat something to someone who wasn't on a mission with him, or the Hokage, it meant that the person knew the answer already to their situation.

"I think I get what you want me to know. 'It's up to Hanabi to come up with reasons of her own that have a justifiable fit to her actions,' right?"

"Right. Hanabi will have a good reasoning for whatever feelings she's feeling towards him soon. It's up to you to be patient for right now and wait for her to break from the pressure. What you need to do is rest, because we don't need you to sound like Kakashi's dogs every time you speak to someone for the rest of this day." He looked at a clock and sighed loudly. "I've got to go. Knowing Lee, he's been at the grounds for about an hour. See you later." Neji left the kitchen just about as stealthily as he came in it. Hinata sighed and let the conversation linger in her head.

"_When the time comes, she'll come up with her own reasons for liking him."_ Another quick thought hit her suddenly. _"In the meantime, I think I'll rest today by spending it with Naruto, so we can get to know each other better, and I can show him why I love him! Hinata, you're a genius!" _She ran to her room to get ready for Operation Smother Naruto With Love.


End file.
